An Assassin in the Loud House
by P4NCH02798
Summary: The life of the Loud family will change after the appearance of a misterious man that saves the life of Lynn father. The lifes of Lynn and the hooded man will weave after some events where favors, are returned.
1. Chapter 1

It was a night like any othernight in the Loud house with just a small detail.  
"Didn't dad told you how much time he would stay in his job mom? " Lori asked.

"No honey, he only told me that his boss asked him to stay to make inventory with him and that he did not knew until what time he would return. He also told me that we could eat whitout him. - Explained Rita.

Few seconds passed before the sound of Vanzilla's engine showed that Mr Loud was back home. As soon as he opened the door, the twins appeared.

"Hi Daddy!" Exclaimed the twins in unison, while the older sisters saluted their father from the table in a much serene way.

The youngsters Lana and Lola embraced the legs of their father, who showed a small smile at seeing such a wonderful scene, but it was obvious that in his eyes there was something that bothered him. His wife realized that something was not ok as soon as he entered the house, but didn't want to say anything because she knew how her daughters could react.

-If you already finished dinner, go get yourselfs cleaned and to bed because tomorrow morning you have school my girls.- Said Lynn speaking to all the girls and Lincoln as well.

All of Lincoln's sisters went up the stairs in a way that could be compared to a stampede of elephants with Lincoln all the ways to the end of the line. He also noticed something strange in his father and saw his parents sitting at the table.

-Lynn, what happened. - Asked Rita with a face of concern.

The Mr Loud was seeing the plates on the table for a few seconds without saying anything so after a few seconds, he looked to his wife and said.

-Rita, I almost died today -

His wife opened her eyes with a face of amazement staying with the mouth open.

-But how, what happened or what you saw. Lynn please tell me, what happened. Are you okay, you hurt? She said exalted with her voice cutting.

-We had already finished with the inventory with my boss. We exit the building together, but asked me to lock the door as he went to his car and leaved. Right after I locked the entrance, I felt something cold on my back and a breath on my neck. I was petrified, not knowing how to react. The man told me that it was the wallet, or my life. I tried to plead with him while he was still on his back. He told me it was my last chance and turned me over clutching my shoulder. I saw that it was not 1, but 3 men who were robbing me. I pleaded, asking them to please don't hurt me.I recieved a hard punch to the stomach leaving me without air and falling to my knees. – Said Lynn, taking a break to take air and continue as he watched his wife taking one hand to her mouth.

"I felt the cold metal on my forehead. I closed my eyes thinking that my last thought would be you and the kids. I did not hear the sound of the shot, but but the sound of something falling. When I opened my eyes, I was able to witness how a hooded man had killed the man that was pointing me with his gun. The other two took out knives out of their pockets, but this guy took them down with great ease. Once both robbers where on the ground, the hooded man pulled out what looked like a few knives of your wrist to end the life of those men. I was in shock, thinkign that I was next, but no. I couldn't see his face because of the hood that he wore and the darkness of the night, but as if they where two white lights, I was able to distinguish his eyes that stared at me. We didn't exchange a word, even though I wanted to thank him, but my brain could not react. After those seconds that seemed like days the hooded man began to climb the Wall, disappearing in the roof. I stayed a couple of seconds on the ground watching those men bleeding out on the floor. I stood up and took a taxi a few blocks away from the office. – He conlcuded the story that seemed straight out of a film of super heroes.

Rita, still speechless by the story that her husband just told her, stared at the nothing without saying a word. After a few seconds, she looked up to see her husband who was still looking at her to tell him.

-Lynn, I swear if this is some kind of joke i…-

-What I say is the truth Rita, could not play with something like this. - Said Lynn cutting off his wife.

Rita was still processing all, looking sideways at her husband.

"Dear, it would be best to go to sleep, tomorrow will be a new day and with time this whole matter will have been in the past as a bad story. Please, don't say anything to the girls or to Lincoln. - Said Lynn getting up from the table.

"Of course I won't say a word, don't worry about it. What I'm worried about is that you haven't ate. - Replied Rita as he grabbed the arm of her husband.

\- With everything that happened, I don't feel like nothing more than to lie down on the bed and sleep. -

"Well, I only ask you to help me with the dishes so as not to leave the table all dirty. If the leave as well, girls might suspect something. -Rita began to pick up the dishes while he told this to Lynn.

After collecting all the dishes and wash them, they turned off the lights on the ground floor so they could go to sleep. Next day Lynn received a call from his office saying he had to go with great urgency to his office because they had found three persons murdered at the entrance of the building. After giving the necessary declarations, Lynn could return to his home as the entire building would be closed so no one could obstruct police investigations for the rest of the day. When he arrived to the place, Lynn gave a false statement, because no one would believe that a hooded man that appeared out of nowhere saved his life, much less that he had been the one who killed those offenders. He limited his self to say that the he closed the office with total normality without noticing anything strange and then went to his residence. After some other questions without relevance, climbed back in Vanzilla and returned to his home. The house was completely empty because all of the kids were in school and his wife in the job. Taking advantage of the silence that he couldn't enjoy since many months or years maybe, he sat on the couch in the living room and mused, what had really happened the night before, that thing was the man that saved his life, but that at the same time was able to kill three men armed so easily to later climg a wall clinging to God knows where and disappearing on the roof of the adjacent building. After a few minutes of trying to find some logical sense to the matter, he decided that it would be best to leave it behind and do not worry about the matter, as he had said to his wife the night before, whithout knowing what twists life had in store for him and his entire family.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks passed since that night in which the Lynn Loud felt the fear after being saved by a mysterious hooded man. It had already passed and left behind as a bad anecdote to tell his daughters in a few years. The only one who knew about it was Rita because they knew that telling the girls or even Lincoln would be a bad idea because of the fear that the kids could get. Fear of thinking that the town where they were born and where all of them grew. It was true that Royal Woods was a safe place, but gangs, drugs, and crime in general had affected smaller towns and it was not surprising that Royal Woods, that was not the smallest city precisely, would also be seen affected by all this. This was the only reason that they decided it was better not to tell the kids about this. Now it was harder to let the girls go out at night, to some concert or some date, but they knew that they couldn't enslave the girls or Linc to the house.

Another normal day. The Louds went to the secondary and primary school respectively and parents to work. Lynn arrived to his office with total normality, without fear. But, even after he tried to convince himself that there was nothing to be afraid of, there was the feeling that something wouldn't go well that day. As a feeling. A feeling that affected both mind and heart. Nevertheless, he decided to go ahead with his day, hoping that it would be a good day.

The first few hours of work passed without problem. It didn't seem that there was going to be any negative event that day. This was something that calmed him deeply. It was about 1:30 PM. It was lunch time. Lynn was preparing to remove the tapper where he had his food, but his boss interrupted him.

\- Loud, I need to ask you a favor of the utmost importance-. Told his boss in a very higher class voice.

"Tell me, sir."

"It is my son's birthday and I was able to make some of the technicians of the company to build a Gamer computer. I need you to take it to my home so my wife can deliver it to my boy. I know it is your lunch hour, but I'll give you a small tip for making me this favor and you will be able to leave early today. -

Lynn did not need the money because it was able to support his huge family, but a few extra dollars would always come in handy.

"Sure, just give me the address of your home and I'll take it right away. -Said Lynn taking a few bites of food to his mouth.

Lynn's boss wrote the address on a notepad. Few moments later Lynn received the PC so he could put it in Vanzilla.

After a few minutes in traffic Lynn was a few blocks of the house. He wanted to take a shortcut, but as if fate wanted to put him in the worst situations, the street that he needed to take was closed due to reappearing issues. Now there was only one way to get to the house and was having to drive in a very dangerous street, known for the criminals that inhabited the place. For a moment, he wanted to return to his office, tell that something avoided him to deliver the computer. But no. He wanted to lose that fear. The fear that ate his insides for so many days. He pressed the accelerator and drove by those blocks. What gave him more fear was the thought that Vanzilla would stop in the middle of the street. But no, for his luck that didn't happened. He arrived to the place and delivered the PC. He still had to go through that street so he could finally get home. What he feared most happened. As if the universe was playing a bad joke, as if Murphy's law put into action, Vanzilla stopped. His best move was to move fast. He exited the car and started pushing.

He made some progress, one and a half blocks he advanced. He took a short break. He looked at his surroundings. So empty, so silent, one could easily hear the sounds of his heart pumping blood through his body. All of the sudden, some grunts were heard from not so far away. He knew that there was something very close to him. Something that he tried to avoid listening to, but couldn't. Those cries of pain, those sounds of punches were not far away. These noises came from a block or two at most. Under other circumstances, Lynn would have fled from the place back home, but today, that coward Lynn was not there. He took courage, and went to see what was happening. He didn't want to have the thought that maybe he let someone die when he could have helped. He wanted to track in which direction were those grunts coming from. He took his left. Each time the noise was stronger. With every step he took his heart pumped faster. He came to what seemed to be the backyard of a home, but instead of being behind the house, was on the side. A depressing, almost in ruins house. The dry and dead grass and the corpse of what was once a tree decorated the yard. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see what was going on as it came to listen to the sound of metal clashing with another. Four men, one against three, or at least he was able to deduce that since 3 attacked only one. His heart almost stopped as he noticed something. The four men wore a hood and it seems that they were fighting with blades coming out of their wrists. For more stomach-ache, the man who defended himself from the other 3. The same man who saved his life that night. Could id be him? Lynn recognized him not so much by his clothes completely stained with blood. Lynn recognized him because of his eyes. He was only capable to see his eyes for milliseconds, but somehow he knew it was him. It had to be him. Lynn saw how he was being attacked by those men, but couldn't do nothing to help because he knew very well that he would be a distraction and instead of helping, he could get harmed. He could only stay there, watching. The hooded man that saved his life despite being quite badly injured fought as a warrior. Even with the daylight, Lynn was unable to distinguish his face completely and could only see the blood that flowed from his lip. After a few moments of struggle, that man succeeded in killing one of his attackers. He watched how the body felt to the ground. That corpse was completely bathed in blood. A lot of blood started flowing through his neck because of the blade being stabbed in there. There were only two left and it showed as they were all tired. The 3 moved with great agility, both defense and attack wise. Almost like a movie with great choreography. Lynn was able to distinguish a name, one that the two attackers repeated many times. Ismael. Now he knew that the one who saved his life that night was called Ismael. The two attackers separated themselves from Ismael, as they took guns equipped with silencers. Ismael didn't not seem to car, but Lynn could not see that without doing something. It was clear that Ismael was badly injured. Not as much as the other two, but wouldn't be able to resist for much longer. Perhaps the attackers knew they could not win only melee attacks. Maybe they were too tired to continue fighting decided to use firearms. Lynn could not see that without doing anything. His instinct was to take a stone and throw it to one of the guys to cause some sort of distraction. His bad aim and lack of physical agility only achieved the stone to fall at the feet of the gunmen. Both turned around to see what was going on. Without hesitating when they saw the presence of Lynn, they pointed at him. Again in that situation. He only closed his eyes waiting for the best to happen. In matter of seconds, the sound of a silence intoxicated the place. He opened his eyes just to see Ismael still hooded, on his feet and both attackers on the ground. After a few seconds of exchanging glances Ismael let out a scream of pain. He fell to the ground clutching his leg with Lynn reacting after several seconds. Lynn stood up and went to help the hooded man. Even with that incredible ability Ismael had, he couldn't scape from a shot to his leg losing a lot of blood in the meantime.

"Go away, this is not your war. –Said the man still in the ground with a lot of blood came out of his leg.

"I can't leave you here, I have to take you to a hospital. I will call an ambulance. - Exclaimed Lynn with a voice of great concern while he tried to grab his phone.

-Let me die, but do not to take me to a hospital. It will be worse. Whatever happens, no hospitals- Those being the last words before Ismael lost his conscious and fainted on the ground.

Lynn could not leave him there like a dog. Not even an animal deserved to be left in those conditions. Without saying hesitation, he managed to carry the man on his shoulders all the way to Vanzilla. He saw behind him a small backpack lying on the floor. Left the man in the car and went back for the backpack. As if the universe had planned it all, Vanzilla's engine started with no problem in the first try. With a nervous voice Lynn called Rita to ask if Lisa had already returned from his exhibition at the university. Rita stated that returned home early a few minutes ago.

-Rita, tell Lisa that to prepare. We're going to need of your medical assistance. – Said Lynn as he cut the call with the only objective to arrive home with a dying man on the back part of the van.


	3. Chapter 3

Rita, tell Lisa to prepare. We will need some medical assistance. -

That was the last thing Rita heard before Lynn hanged up. She did not understand what was happening, but she called Lisa just as Lynn had asked her.

-Lisa, come quickly. -

-What ish it mother. It wash in the middle of ... -

-Lisa, I don't know what's going on with your father, but he said that you need to be prepared with medical stuff. -

-What do you mean? -

-I do not know. He just told me that he's going to need your medical care. -

Both mother and daughter looked confused for a few seconds. Lisa, with a big smirk on her face, run to her room. For her, it was forbidden to make any kind of experiments on a human, but know, maybe she would have the chance to finally see a body from the inside. Lisa felt like if Christmas arrived earlier.

Meanwhile in the living room, Rita sat on the couch with her hands massaging her neck, trying to relax, but it was in vain. With all that happened before, she feared the worst. She feared that something could had happened to Lynn. But overall, the weirdest thing about the whole situation was that Lynn instead of going to a hospital, he was asking Lisa to be a doctor. Five minutes that seemed eternal passed before Lynn finally arrived. The sound of Vanzilla told Rita that her husband finally arrived, but instead of being a harmed Lynn entering the house, it was Lynn who was caring a man with a lot of injures, and blood coming out from his leg.

-Where's Lisa? - Was the first thing that came out of Lynn.

-Down in the bashement father. -Said a voice with a tone of enthusiasm.

Lynn took Ismael to the kitchen and slowly descended the stairs that connect the basement with the kitchen.

-What on earth happened to this man? - Asked the little genius.

-He was attacked by several men receiving many cuts, bumps and shot in the leg. -

-WHAT. Lynn for the love of God, I demand to know what is going on- Yelled a very worried and mad Rita.

-Ok, you must go. I was hoping for a bigger challenge. – Said Lisa while putting on latex gloves.

Lynn leaned Ismael over the stretcher and left the once hooded man with her daughter. Once on the upper floor, Lynn ran to his room with a great urge of changing his clothes, due to the fact that the ones he was wearing had bloodstains.

-Lynn, once again, I demand an explanation right now. How could you bring a man in those conditions to our hou… -

-I know him. The man downstairs is called Ismael, if I'm not mistaken. And that man is the one who saved my life that night. -

Rita changed her face a more serious concern.

-Lynn, are you sure of what you say? How can you be so sure if you did not saw his face? -

-I didn't recognize him for his face, but for his eyes. Those are the same eyes I saw that night. I'm sure of that. -

Rita was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door of the room.

-Father, next time, try to give me a real challenge. The only "hard" part was to make the sherum to have effect. The man downshtairs is something different. A normal doshis of sherum had no effect. I had to take my risks and apply him more so hish body to feel the effect. –

-Is he fine? Is he sleeping? -Lynn asked as he finished putting on the typical green sweater.

-Yes, he's shedated. Considering its strength, I can safely shay that he will wake up in 30 minutes if not more. -

-I only need time. Thank you Lisa. Maybe for what you've done today I will not ask you how you have all that medical stuff. -

Lisa left the room muttering something that Lynn could not understand. When he turned around, he saw Rita sitting on the bed staring at him.

-Rita, you still have those handcuffs? I will need them. -

Rita pointed to a box in the closet where the handcuffs should be.

-Lynn what do you have in mind? -

-Only… - Lynn stopped so he could measure his words, not wanting to scare Rita.

-I just need to make sure he won't escape; he's got a lot to answer -

Once he found the handcuffs, Lynn went to the basement. Ismael was still sleeping over the stretcher. The only available place to handcuff the man was to the legs of the stretcher. When grabbing Ismael's wrists, he noticed some very awkward bulges. Those bulges had what looked like retractable blades assembled in some kind of artifact with a big triangular symbol. Nevertheless, he managed to remove those artifacts that were attached to Ismael's wrists with scratch strips. When looking for any other object on the pants pockets, Lynn found a pistol cartridge full of bullets, an envelope that felt heavy, and a USB. Lynn left all those objects in the floor not too far away from where he was. The injured man had nothing to cover his chest except for a broken Ying Yan necklace. It was amazing to see all those scars throughout this body. Chest, arms, hands, wrists, and that without counting the ones that Ismael surely had on the back. For the first time, Lynn could clearly see the man that saved his life. He was pretty tall, about 6.5 feet. Despite not being someone with defined muscles, one could say without fear that Ismael had great physical ability. About 30 years old, hair so long that it touched the shoulder, a beard probably several weeks old and a great scar on his face that crossed throughout his left eye. Lynn grabbed a chair and sat near the stretcher. The minutes passes, and Ismael woke up. Despite the fact that Lisa injected serum, Ismael was already lucid after a few seconds.

-What's your name Templar bastard? Where are we? -

-Templar? No, my name is Lynn, the man you saved some weeks ago, and the man who saved you some hours ago. -

Ismael, confused, gave a quick look to his surroundings. After seeing Lynn for a few moments, he remembered the events of that night.

-Of course. Now I remember. Where are we? -

-In my house. In the basement precisely. My daughter cured you injures. Ismael right? -

-How do you know my name? -

-I heard your name during that fight. I hope you can understand the reason I have you handcuffed. You my friend will tell me who you are, what was all that hours ago and how you managed to make all that. Obviously you're not a common man and I hope that I made no mistake bringing you to my house, putting my family in danger. -

Ismael shifted his gaze to the ceiling. He kept silent for a few seconds. After those few seconds he said.

-In know that you are giving your best to hold the desire to shit your pants, I can feel it. Trust me, there's no need to worry. I don't represent any danger to you or your family.

What he said was true. Lynn was making a superhuman effort not to show the fear he really felt that moment.

-You didn't answered my question. What and who are you? -

His site was still concentrated in the ceiling. After a few seconds, he said.

-Aleja la hoja de la carne del inocente, ocultate a simple vista, no comprometas a la hermandad (stay the blade from the flesh of the innocent, hide in plain sight, never compromise the brotherhood). There's no longer a brotherhood, no longer a creed. -

Lynn knew anything about Spanish, understanding nothing of what Ismael said, but remained in silence

-My name is Ismael Vasquez, born in Bolivia on July second 1987. The day I turned 18, I lost my parents and brother. I lived for a year in the house of some friends that helped me in those times. I studied to get a scholarship. Destiny brought me and two friends here, to Michigan. A few days after arriving, we wanted to celebrate. Both of my friends were killed after a guy tried to rob as. The man was going to shoot me, but the figure of a man felt from the sky, killing that criminal, falling to my feet. I couldn't see his face cause of the hood, but his eyes are something I still have in my mind. Does it sound familiar? -

After taking a deep breath, he swallowed saliva to continue with the story.

-Few hours later I was being interrogated by the police. It was obvious that they would not believe that a man came out of heaven killing that guy, so I changed the story. I told them the guy was backstabbed by one of his partners that fled from the scene. It took a while to convince them, but they believed me after adding some unnecessary details. My visa was not seized, I lost the scholarship. I had a good amount of money, yes, but I could never afford to pay for my entrance. For many days I slept in some of the worst hotels one could find. I for a moment I thought that the best solution was to end my life. I was going to, but that same man that saved me appeared. I wasn't scared. In fact, I was hoping that he could end what that thief started. I've already lost everything. But no. Instead he offered me an opportunity to serve a good purpose to the world. After many events the truth was revealed to me. Lynn, despite being sorry to hear how that man lost everything he once loved, he was still confused, wondering about what truth Ismael was talking about.

-I am very sorry for all your losses-

-Thanks but it's not necessary. I know that you are still asking what I am, and what is the truth I talk about. But for that, I just need my backpack to show you the truth. -

Lynn, despite the doubts he had, followed the petition that Ismael was asking. The bag was in the car. Before entering the house, he wanted to know if there was anything dangerous inside the bag. Apart of being some envelops like the one Ismael had in his pants, some food, water and other objects, there were two that caught his attention. A small golden ball, with strange symbols scattered throughout it, and a wooden box. As he entered the house, Lynn saw Rita sitting in the couch. Both ignored the presence of the other as Lynn went downstairs.

-Pass me the ball. That's all I need. -

-Why should I trust you? -

-Because, you my friend. You are going to be one of the few persons to see the truth of this world. I only need one thing from you. -

-What is that? -

-I just need you to trust. -


	4. Chapter 4

Lynn was still with doubt. Doubt in trusting or not Ismael. After all, he was a murderer under the eyes of the law, and should be put behind the bars. But Lynn just wanted to give him a chance to earn his trust, besides of the curiosity of knowing of what truth Ismael was talking about.

"You don't have my trust, but you may earn it if you answer mw what all this truth you are talking about is."

"Trust me. Just handover the bag."

Taking out a sphere with strange symbols, Ismael know with a free hand, raised that object in the air, and a beam of light filled the basement, while Lynn closed his eyes, scared by the idea that the golden light could leave him blind. When he opened his eyes, the air was filled with floating symbols, scattered throughout the basement. For a moment he thought that it was some kind of magic trick, but it couldn't be magic. Everything was so real.

"This artifact my friend, is called the fruit of Eden"

"The fruit of Eden? Isn't that what Adam and Eve ate before being expelled from Eden?"

"The bible says a lot of things, but truth is not one of them."

Ismael squeezed the fruit, and the symbols changed to images, and those images changed to something similar to short videos. The images of Adam and Eve, escaping with something similar to the fruit that Ismael had in his hands. After that, hundreds of images were embedded in Lynn's in matter of seconds. He saw humans with golden veins, giant buildings, gods controlling this fruits. Everything seemed like a civilization taken out from a science fiction movie. Ismael realized that Lynn would not understand anything, besides the fact that surely Lynn needed a break.

"What you saw is what happened before we came, thousands of millions of years ago, beings that we call precursors created us so we could serve them. But, a solar storm hit the Earth, destroying everything. Those humans that you saw, those who survived the disaster, made peace with the precursor race and began to repopulate the earth. The humans that live know, all of us come from that mix."

He squeezed the fruit again, and images of different historical periods began to enter Lynn's mind once more. All the way from the time of Cleopatra in Egypt to the Crusades, passing through the Renaissance, the Inquisition and the fall of the Ming dynasty, traveling through the golden age of pirates, the black slaves and the Maroons, the 7 years' war, the American Revolution, the French Revolution, the war of the Sikh empire, the industrial revolution and the Red October in Russia. So many centuries of history introduced in matter of seconds in his head, all with one constant. Man and women worrying hoods fighting historical figures like the Borgia or Charles Lee. Ismael gave Lynn some time to recover as the light of the fruit turned off and all that surrealist stuff disappeared. Lynn's eyes could not believe all this situation

"Assassins and Templars." Started Ismael. "We have been at war since, well, always. Both sides had the same goal. The one of peace. Unfortunately, the war began when the Templars believed that the best way to reach peace was by order, while the assassins believe in freedom. The Templars seek the artifacts of Eden throughout the world in order to control mankind and through that, bring alleged peace to the world."

Lynn, despite not being completely recovered, opened his eyes to see Ismael still bent on that stretcher.

"I am sure that you have ever heard of Abstergo. Well, the Templars control Abstergo. They have a lot power throughout the world. We Assassins maintain Abstergo from taking control of the world. Those men you saw in the images, they were all Assassins. The guys who killed Jesus, Robert de Sable, the Borgias, the Pazzis, Hitler, Stalin, Churchill. All of them Templars. Fuck, even Edison and Ford were Templars. They created Abstergo and Killed Tesla because of the scientifically advance he was making. And all of those men were stopped by Assassins. Sadly, its being more than one time were the brotherhood has torn apart. Corruption taking the hearts of the weaker. Altair was expelled from the order he re-created after killing his corrupt mentor. Achilles trained the best Assassin hunter, Shay Patrick Cormac, same that became Templar after seeing that the brotherhood he served was killing innocents. Something very similar was going to pass in France during the French Revolution. And now, the same thing happened to me and my brotherhood. "

"Wait a minute." Said an exhausted Lynn.

"Are you telling me that everything is a lie? There's no god, but there was a creepy race of Aliens that created us? And know it turns out that all our history as mankind has being filled with horrible man that fight hooded guys? "

"That could be a good summary" Said a sarcastic Ismael.

-Under normal circumstances, I would laugh and send you to some rehab clinic, but…-

He stopped for a moment to massage his head, taking a deep breath to be able to listen the rest of the story.

"There are brotherhoods scattered throughout the world. Almost every single country has a faction of Assassins leaving there. Now, geographically large countries such as USA or Russia, cannot be handled by a single person, so it was decided to divide these countries 4 Brotherhoods, the Northwest, Northeast, Southeast, and Southwest. This means that in these countries there are at least 4 mentors and their counselors. The brotherhood I come from is the northeast one, but we were not located here in Michigan. Our HQ are in Ohio. Now, this fruit of Eden and the box inside the bag were in the possession of my brotherhood because we are the ones who had found. -

Ismael had to pause for a moment, feeling the tears in his eyes. The fact of remembering the reason why he was in such a precarious situation, the reason why he had to kill those who once called brothers, was very painful.

"My mentor, he was a good man. His name was William Miles. The father of a great assassin with a great linage. Unfortunately, the boy felt under the control of Abstergo, and therefore, did not live to tell the tale. Then, there's Frederick Philips, my closest brother. He was always the most violent of us, and always dreamt of having more and more power. Always wanted to be the one who had more influence in the order. He was climbing up the ranks to achieve the same range than I had. Then…-

Despite being such a strong man, he was still human. His tears fell through the eyes, filling the scar like a river. It was a very sad and uncomfortable scene to see. Ismael wiped the tears to continue.

"The Brotherhood found the location of this fruit in an installation of Abstergo in Ohio. It wasn't supposed to be very difficult. William decided to go in person and recover the fruit for the brotherhood. Due to my recent achievements, he decided to take me along accompanied of 2 other brothers. He did not wish Fred to go because he knew that despite the range that Fred reached, he could compromise the mission due to its violent attitude. Fred was furious, but that was the desire of our mentor. We went out with one goal in mind. Die if necessary, but taking the fruit at home. We knew the place and the room where the fruit was. We entered without any problem. The Abstergo security was no trouble for us and reaching that room was easy. But once inside, electric energy went off, something that was not a problem for us, but…William didn't see the sniper. It was clean headshot. It comforts me to know that he didn't suffer. Both his body and the fruit fell to my feet. It was the first time in all those years being an Assassin that my entire body froze to the point of not being able to react. The lights came back. My brothers and I tried to flee with the fruit, being me the one who carried it. Both brothers died due to the sniper. I was capable of blocking the bullet with this piece of Eden. They are made of some precursor material that is bulletproof. I managed to escape the building, but as soon as I exited the place, I felt something falling over me. I managed to avoid his blade cutting my throat. I thought was a Templar. But no. It was Fred. My brother. I saw him directly in the eyes. Until this day I haven't managed to know if he is a Templar, a traitor, a mad-man. He knocked me out with a single hit. When I woke up I was at the HQ, but in a cell. He was there waiting for him to wake up. On the other side of the room, William counselors were standing still, staring at me with gaze and hatred. Fred made them believe that I was the bad guy in the film"

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, with the tears gone know.

"Long story short, some brothers knew I was innocent. They created a distraction so I could escape. I was capable of taking the fruit from Fred's hands, but I didn't have the guts to kill him in that moment. Those brothers that made the distraction were killed in the act, killed by their own teachers and brothers who are now prisoners of the lies of Fred. I managed to escape, hiding for many days. I kept running away for many days entering wagons of the trains that passed by. I arrived to Michigan several weeks ago. A few days later, I find myself in Royal Woods in a lovely basement."

A sarcastic laugh came out of Ishmael after finishing the story that as wild as it could sound, it was all true.

-Away the sheet of the flesh of the innocent. Hide in plain sight. Don't compromise the brotherhood. These are the principles of the Assassin brotherhood. Technically I'm no longer an Assassin because I broke a tenant. But right now, I don't longer care. A corrupted Brotherhood is all that remains. And I'm sure that what happened here, will happen again in Asia or Europe in some years. The other 3 American brotherhoods are aware of the situation and my head surely has a good reward. Once again, I am alone."

For third time, the tears began to travel through Ismael's face.

"Now you know the truth of all. Please take this thing off of me and I'll go. I don't want to cause anymore travel in your family."

Lynn took the handcuffs off Ismael's wrist. He tried to stand up, but a sharp pain in his leg forced him to sit back, but when he tried to sit on the stretcher, he felled to the ground.

"Jeez, your leg. Lisa, come here quickly. "Yelled a preoccupied Lynn.

Lisa made a sudden appearance that had nothing to envy one of Lucy's entrances.

"The bullet I extracted drilled your muscle, leaving a gap that will hardly cure anytime shoon. I could even say that there'sh a high chance that you will never be able to walk normally again, or at least in a very long time."

Ismael looked incredulous toward the ground. Something like this was a complete disaster. The Assassins were always in constant motion, climbing buildings or running across the rooftops. Now there was a high chance that he could never walk again with that leg, probably having to rely on a cane.

"Father, I believe that we have a cane in the attic. Pleashe go to bring it while I attend our guest. With this the pain should decreashe in no time."

Lynn obeyed Lisa's petition without hesitating, knowing that Ismael needed that cane immediately. As soon as he entered the kitchen, Rita grabbed him from the shoulders, giving him a slap. She had been listening all the conversation between his husband and that murderer all the time. Lynn did nothing but watch Rita directly to the eyes.

"Lynn, what the hell was that all about? Why is there a lunatic and drug addict in the house that comes to tell stories of gods that are not gods, serial killers and conspiracies? "

"You saw what he did with that object. Rita, thousands of images were embedded in my head. It is something that I will never be able to forget. This is not the work of some kind of drug or something. This guy is someone important. And I'm going to help him."

Lynn escaped Rita's grip with the only objective in mind of bringing that cane. Rita stood still in her place thinking that I her husband was letting one of their daughters be in contact with a drug addict or even worse, a murderer. This guy could be a danger to her family and Lynn brought this guy to their home. She entered her room, closing the door behind her with such a strength that could easily be overshadow any of the noise that the Loud House normally had.

"Here's the cane. Hope it's in good condition."

Ismael was now sitting on the stretcher with his leg being analyzed by Lisa. It was a black cane made of metal. It was made out of two parts, having the characteristic of changing its length to adjust to the size of the person that wield it.

"Many thanks Lynn. I hope it can resist the use I'm going to give it." Said Ismael as Lynn handled him the cane.

"Just as I feared. It's going to be very difficult for your muscle to recover. A few years ago your body could have recovered quickly, but with 30 years deshpite not being that old, I see it very difficult. Something that i have to admit is that your body is peculiarly strong. The usual doshe of sherum did no effect on your body, sho I found myself in the need to administrate a higher doshis, high enough to kill a man like my father. Sho, there may be a chance that your leg can cure within some years, but I'm afraid that only time can tell that."

"Amazing. So you are the genius that cured me. Lisa Loud, correct? "

"It's my duty ash a future doctor. Now if you gentlemen excuse me, I'm going to take advantage that the house is in silence to concentrate on other activities of greater importance."

"What an amazing daughter you got Loud. With the proper tools, she might be someone very important for this world. She could be very useful for the brotherhood."

A small laugh came out of the wounded man, but this one was sincerely ironic. He remembered that his brotherhood was dead know.

"Well Lynn, you and your family have my eternal gratitude, but i have to go. I don't want to bring any other problem to your marriage. "

"Hey, you can't go anywhere, not in that condition. Do yourself a favor and stay. The kids will come home soon and we will have lunch. In the meanwhile, you should take a shower my friend. No offense but your smell is not the best one right now. "

Ismael's face was shocked in a good way. He never saw someone as caring as Lynn. His debt was already payed, Lynn had nothing to do with Ismael, but he still cared for him.

"I really appreciate your kindness, but I can't stay. How do you think your daughters will react if they see someone like me in their house? "

"Look, just do as I say. Take a shower, shave if you want, take your time. "

Ismael was more confused now. He felt something that he disliked. Something that an Assassin should not feel. Fear. The last person who showed some care was the man who introduced him to the brotherhood, his teacher that died trying to defend him during the riot that his brothers caused so Ismael could escape. There was no opportunity to say goodbye. To thank him for what he did for him. The sound of the door opening brought him back from his thoughts. He didn't realize that he was already inside the bathroom half-naked. By instinct, he covered and turned around to see who it was. The door was not locked, leaving Lynn the chance to leave something on the floor, clean clothes to be precise along with the hidden blades. He took his clothes completely and entered the shower, relaxing in the process both mind and body. He felt as the water fell on him, taking away all the pain and suffering of the last days. He saw that the water accumulating around his feet had a reddish tint, something that was surprising because his wounds were still fresh, opened a couple hours ago. After finishing the shower that he truly needed, his hair caught his attention. Cutting it was not his biggest concern from a few months ago but his grown beard took more of his attention. He found no razor blade, having to use his hidden blade to shave. Although his blade couldn't swivel like Connor's blade, Ismael managed to managed to shave his face with his old tool that accompanied him since the beginning. He decided to leave a circle beard on him, a style that he had always liked. He decided to leave his hair issue for a moment because he did not want to take more time. He dressed in the clothes that Lynn left him on the floor. It was a baggy jean and t-shirt, a belt that prevented the pants to drop. He left the bathroom with the intention of grabbing the cane that he left leaning against the wall near the stairs, head toward the basement to pick up his backpack, look for Lynn and say goodbye after thanking him. Great was his surprise when he found face to face with 8 girls and one boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Lynn was in the room he and Rita shared for so many years, trying to calm her. She was upset because not long ago she learned that a murderer was in the basement being cured by her daughter, Lynn being aware of everything, regardless of the danger that this man could represent his family

"Rita, I can assure you with my life that Ismael is not dangerous for our lives. "

"How can tell that knowing that there is a killer in our home for fucks sake Lynn. You're sick or what in the world happens to you. That man needs to be put in prison. "

"Rita, he saved my life. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here talking to you. We would not be able to have dinner in family all together. It is thanks to him that I now have the opportunity to see my grandchildren. To see Lori ending college, Leni with her dresses in Europe, to see Luna and Luan around the world giving shows, Lynn in the Olympics, to see in what becomes our Lincoln, Lucy as the successor of Lovecraft, Lana as a great Nascar engineer, Lola as Miss Universe, Lisa discovering something important for humanity and see my little Lily grow. It is to him that I have this second chance. And after all that has shown me, I am willing to help him knowing that he belongs to the good guys in a war that has been hidden for so much time. "

Rita could not reply that logic. Every single thing Lynn said was true. The life of her daughters and son would have changed forever if it wasn't for Ismael that saved Lynn that night. In a weird way, she felt pity for him. After hearing all of his past, she couldn't help but feel empathy for someone that, more than once, lost the most important thing in life, a family, people to trust and love. But that didn't stop the feeling of fear for her family. Fear that the man they could do anything. Her thoughts were cut off when she and Lynn heard several screams coming from the stairs. Both went out of the room to find Lynn Jr in the middle of an aerial kick going directly to the face of Ismael. It was not a problem for him to avoid the impact, but what took him by surprise was to see Luna about to break the guitar on his head. He could only react to cover his head with his forearms, breaking the guitar in them, kneeling down on one feet, bringing great pain to the wounded leg. Stifling a scream of pain, Ismael stood up grabbing the cane he had left leaning against the wall before entering the bathroom. He had no intentions in attacking the girls, he only wanted to have something to defend himself, not to mention that he could barely stand up. In a blink of an eye, Lynn Jr. was running toward him with the intent of ramming him. He prepared to receive the impact, but the voice of Lynn screaming stopped all the commotion.

"Dad, a thief is trying…" said Lynn before being silent by her father.

"He is not a thief; he is…"

Lynn obviously could not tell you that what Ismael really was.

"An old friend." Said Ishmael.

"Yes, an old friend. Girls, I want to introduce you to Ismael Vasquez, a good and old friend who is going through a bad moment in his life. I discovered he was in Michigan so I told him to come here." Lynn began to sweat waiting for their daughters to believe the whole story.

"Yes, your father and I have known each other for many years. At the moment i am going through a difficult situation and your father who is always willing to help decided to help me out."

Luna covered her mouth, thinking she had attacked that man, breaking a guitar that was intended to damage his head.

"I… I'm so sorry sir. We thought that…"

"Don't worry girl. Your reactions are understandable and I congratulate you for those fast reactions. And please, don't call me sir. Just call me Ismael. -

"And how do you expect all your wounds to heal? "Lisa asked, appearing behind everyone, making an entry similar to the ones Lucy made.

"What wounds?" Asked Lori.

Lynn and Ismael exchanged looks again. Again, Ismael thought before that Lynn.

"It is true, on my way here I was attacked by some idiots with knives and guns. It was not difficult to deal with them, but if I receive several cuts and a bullet in his leg. Fortunately for me you have a genius in home and had no problem letting me as good as new. Well, almost."

All the girl's mouths were wide opened. Was Royal Woods really a good place to leave?

"And why didn't you go to a hospital? Why come home?" Asked Lola with a frown.

"By means of destiny, your father called my moments before I could faint. He rescued me."

"But…" Lola wanted to continue asking other questions, but Lynn father stopped her and the other girls from bothering Ismael.

"Enough girls. Our guest is tired, it has been a very exhausting day and he needs to eat something. Please girls, go to your rooms. Lunch will be ready in some minutes. Ismael, go and sit in the sofa. You need to get some rest."

-Lynn, seriously there is no need…"

"Please, just do as I say my friend."

The girls, Lincoln and Ismael obeyed Lynn. Ishmael could hear the girls muttering something as he went down the stairs.

"I don't know, it gives me bad spine. Do you think dad is hiding something? "

Ismael ignored those comments as he continued his way down the stairs with the cane in hand.

Rita was waiting for him at the end of the path.

"Look, to my eyes you are just some messed up lunatic. I'm only warning you that if you do any harm to my family, I will end your life. I want to make that very clear, Assassin."

"Señora, you do not have to worry about anything. I give you my word that your daughters run no danger with my presence. It is Lynn who keeps me here. If it was for me, I would leave right know. In addition, if you really heard the conversation I had with Lynn, you should know that I am not allowed to hurt someone who is innocent, and unless you are someone that killed innocent persons or things of the sort, you shouldn't be scared of my presence."

Ismael gave Rita a sarcastic smile. She could only respond with an impotent face. She turned around going to her room closing the door behind her. Ismael, tired not for the wounds or the heavy activity he made, but for all the stressing situation, sat down on the couch. In the moment he sat, the pain came back. It was intense. As he recovered from the pain, he heard a few short steps through the hallway heading toward the staircase. When he turned his head, he saw Lisa with a bottle in his hands.

"Take one every 6 hours or when the pain is too strong. This should kill the pain enough at least for some hoursh."

Before he could even thank Lisa properly, she was already halfway to the first floor. He was watching the bottle completely filled with small white pills. He opened it to take one. As the time passed, he could feel some eyes behind him. He could hear whispers that other men couldn't hear. He just needed to close his eyes and focus. It was then when he could distinguish the words of those whispers, but still could not know who was saying what.

"I don't know about you, but I 'm afraid. Did you see the scar on his eye?"

\- It is true, not to mention those open wounds on his arms. -

"I don't believe that story. Royal Woods is a safe place. We don't need to worry about delinquents."

"I know, there are several things that don't make sense in all this, but we'll find out later. -

His concentration was interrupted after Lynn called everyone to the table. The children divided themselves in two groups. The younger ones and the boy entered the kitchen while the oldest ones sat down on the table. He was curious about the hair of the boy, completely white. Ismael noticed that only one of the girls didn't look at him with fear, instead, she looked at him with a smile. She wore sun glasses over her head despite being inside the house and a green dress. The girls were already siting on their chairs, and a small scandal started inside the kitchen in the moment that Lynn exited it. Lynn took him out of his thoughts to call him to the table. Lynn made a signal telling him to come and take a sit. Ismael stood up of the couch, amazed because he nearly felt no pain at all, although the path to the table was a bit more pain, finding himself in the need of leaning on the cane. When he sat down, he felt the looks above him, coming from 4 of the daughters and Rita. He sat down with his back facing to the street.

"Everyone, dishes please." Said Lynn with the casserole on his hand and a big spoon on the other.

Everyone started passing their dishes to Lynn. To his left there was the smiling girls, to another blond who wore a brown short, having her cellphone next to her and Rita sitting next to Lynn. To his right there was a girl with a rock-style purple outfit, the girl that broke the guitar in his arms, then there was a girl with big front teeth wearing a white t-shirt, yellow skirt, a flower in the chest, and next to Lynn there was the girl that almost hit him with a flying kick, wearing a red sport-style outfit. The rock star girl had her arm extended towards him waiting Ismael to pass his plate. Despite the smile of the blonde girl, the nerves were eating him from the inside. While raising the plate to give it to the rocker, he hit the plate with the glass in front of him, but his reflexes prevented it to pour the liquid inside it.

"Those are some good reflexes. Maybe after all this time, I may have found a perfect Rival." Said the athlete with an air of arrogance in her tone of voice

"It's something you must learn when dedicate to fight." Ismael said without thinking, now having to think that I would have to say a lie to get out of this.

"Fighting? What do you mean?" Asked the blond leaving her phone over the table.

Gulping, seeing Lynn stiffened while serving the food, he remembered something from many years ago.

"Yes, I practiced taekwondo some years ago, when I still lived in Bolivia. Never reached world championships, but it was useful to learn how to defend myself. Helped me a lot. I acquired the reflects of a car thanks to that training. "

"Yes. Not everyone is able to dodge a flying kick witch only some inches from his chest and without prior notice. I must say, I'm surprised, and that's something that never happens…What was your name again?"

"Ismael Vasquez girl. To all this, what are your names girls?"

Lynn had already finished serving the food, returning the dishes with noodles and meat covered in sauce.

"True. Let me introduce you. There's Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn Jr. "

"Curious. Didn't knew Lynn was both for man and woman. You are the first girl that I know called Lynn"

The athlete looked at Ismael with a confused face, but warning him at the same time.

"Yes, it is true. It is an uncommon name for a girl, but I always wanted to have a son who is called Jr. We had already lost the hope of having a boy, so was the one who took the honor. If we only knew that Lincoln would come next."

"Don't lie dad. Just confess that you wanted to keep the Lynn-age. Get it?"

Luan and Lynn broke out in laughter while everyone tried to ignore the bad joke that Luan made, much to the surprise of all, Ismael also began to laugh. Covering his eyes, a smile formed in his face.

"The sense of humor come from me" Exclaimed Lynn while still laughing.

The threesome stopped laughing progressively. The environment wasn't that heavy anymore.

"Well, once we finished lunch I will introduce you to the rest of the herd."

"Well, I already know the genius, Lisa, a presentation less to worry about."

Everyone continued eating their food, with Ishmael, Luan and Lynn with a small smile on their faces. The atmosphere was quiet again, only with the small scandal that came from the kitchen caused by the youngest of the family. The partial silence was when Leni wonder…

"You said you come from Bolivia, right? "Asked Leni with a tone of naivety in his voice.

"Yes, of the city of Cochabamba to be exact. It is a beautiful city. Beautiful climate, delicious food. Maybe one day I can teach you how to cook something of my land Lynn. You truly have a good hand when cooking. This is delicious."

"Thank you for the compliment, and yes, it would be nice to have something new on my recipe book. But back to the topic, how is Bolivia?"

Ismael took a deep breath, he saw the ceiling as if he was remembering, leaving the fork in the plate, with dreamy look.

Bolivia is a beautiful country, so full of culture, landscapes. The Salar de Uyuni, the Cristo de la Concordia, the Titicaca lake, the Coin House and a long etcetera."

Without more, the face of the assassin took a serious look mixed with saddens in his eyes. Something really made him angry and he began to tighten his fist.

"But it hurts me to know that the government is full of corrupt drug dealers, robbers, the worst scum of the country have the power, with no one to fight back. But what truly boils my blood is to know that I can't do anything."

"But what could you do to be able to save your country. I do not believe that returning is a viable option." Luna said, also with a countenance on her face of seriousness.

If they only knew what Ismael was capable of doing.

"I don't know." A tear appeared, crossing through his cheek.

"I am sorry. I don't want to ruin the meal. It's just that the thinking at home… Brings Me… old memories."

Lynn and Rita looked each other with sadness. If only the rest of the girls knew. The memory of his dead family, those friends who were killed, and probably many other things that the Assassin passed through.

"I really appreciate the food Lynn. It was delicious."

"It's nothing. Since Lori was born, I had to take care of cooking most of the days. Now that I think about it, Tomorrow is Saturday. I'll probably make pizza. Oh, remember girls, if you want to do any plans for tomorrow you must make your homework."

"What's the name of the other girls Lynn."

"Well, there's Lucy, the twins Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily."

"Hum. L. Loud. It is going to be a real problem when they receive anonymous love letters."

All the girls at the table, flushed by remembering that anecdote, started laughing, thinking about how fools they were. Even Rita started laughing remembering something.

"It was a very nice story." Luna said after trying to stop laughing. Of all the sisters, the was the most embarrassed.

All, one at a time, stood up and lifted their plates and glasses to take them to the kitchen. Ismael, now having to walk with a cane, found a way to take his plate, cup, and cutlery in the left hand while leaning on the cane with his other hand. Leni offered some help, but he refused because despite now having to carry with that disadvantage, he still had the sufficient independence to do this type of work without problem. His fingers and hands were already accustomed to far more difficult situations. On his way to the kitchen, he could hear the voices of the sisters talking about something in a very low volume.

"I believe we judged before time sisters." Said Luna.

"I don't know, there is still something that I do not like of all this. I don't quite trust him. And you should not." Replied Lori.

-Oh please dude. He looks just fine to me. In addition, he is kinnda handsome." Luna said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"LUNA! - Said the 4 Loud sisters.

Ismael decided to stop listening to things that he preferred not to know, even though he knew that the Luna was joking. He took the dishes to the sink where Rita was washing everything Lynn used to cook the meal. When he turned around, he realized the disaster left in the kitchen. Before he could ask what had happened, Lynn interrupted him.

"Well, finally I can introduce you to my boy Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily."

The twins looked at each other confused, scared of the man. It was understandable. He had a huge scar on his eye, messy hair, some visible scars on his arms. It was not something that the children were accustomed to see. Ismael noticed the fear that the twins expressed, trying not to see him directly to his eyes, eyes that apart from having a big scar, they were tired. The Assassin kneeled over his good leg, trying to be at the height of the girls. Seeing them with a face of sweetness, he asked them.

"You fear me?"

The infants did not respond. Only looked at the floor.

"It's okay to be afraid from time to time. There is a complete stranger in your house you've never heard before with large scars on his body. But, that doesn't mean that I'm a bad person. I'm just someone who committed some mistakes in his life. I am not asking you to trust me because that is something that I will win over time. I only ask you to don't feel afraid of me, because I promise you that my intentions here are positive reasons, and believe me when I say hate I hate to lie, especially to little girls."

He stood up and realized that the whole family was in silence, staring at him. Rita and Lori looked at him with some disagreement, while the rest of the girls looked at him with certain tenderness.

Despite feeling some fear, Lola approached the man in front of her, stretching the hand and saying…

"Lola Loud. Nice to meet you."

Ismael returning to bend down a bit, shook her hand.

"Ismael Vasquez, shared feeling."

Lana didn't want to be left behind, and introduced herself with the Assassin.

Everyone was surprised, over all Lincoln. He was the one who always knew what to say to control his sisters, overall the twins. The man of the plan, the one that knew how to control and calm to each one of his sisters. And now this guy somehow managed to touch all of his sisters with few words. Ismael turned around, staring at the boy with a smile.

"You must be Lincoln. I'd love to hear how you manage to live with 10 sisters, boy."

"The years of practice made me master in surviving this jungle."

A background "HEY" was heard from all the sisters snatching against the boy.

After a brief shake of hands between the two boys, everyone went to the living room, with Ismael taking a chair to sit. He wondered what he was doing. He was starting to create a link with this family. He could not afford it. The luxury of being part of a family again. He didn't want to. Not after having lost so many families. These thoughts continued to haunt him even when the whole family was telling several stories that he paid attention to, but also thinking about the events that brought him where he was.


End file.
